


Llegué demasiado tarde ¿Verdad?

by LadyJoker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pure Love, Se necesitan pañuelos para leer esto, Secret Crush, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Peter no sabe cuando empezó, tampoco supo por qué fue tan cobarde. Él sólo sabe, que ahora, es demasiado tarde.





	Llegué demasiado tarde ¿Verdad?

No sé cuando empezaron a surgir tales tontos sentimientos de mi pecho; realmente he perdido la cuenta de cuantos días he permanecido a su lado, intentando cambiar el triste brillo que sus ojos aun poseen de aquel trágico enfrentamiento contra su... ex-esposo.

Es desagradable pensar que ese hermoso hombre hubiera estado casado, con aquel perro traicionero. Se me revuelven las entrañas al saber que esa piel fue besada por otros labios.

Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pensar tales cosas, él no me considera más que un niño, pero no, no soy "niño", pues lo deseo como un hombre.

Cuando él se queda dormido en el laboratorio, no puedo evitar pasar mis manos por su cabello, aquellas hebras que poco a poco pierden su vibrante color por culpa del estrés. A su vez, mis labios surcan la piel de su nuca con delicadeza, siento aquel suave cutis que tanto me enloquece y que causa en mi garganta un nudo, puesto que sé que nunca será mía.

Tengo 25, aún tengo a mi dulce tía pero el tiempo se hace presente en su salud, queriendo quitarla de mis manos. Y Stark no es una excepción, el tiempo le exige y la muerte se ha encaprichado con él.

Después de presionar al señor Stark para que me dijera que era lo que le tenía tan angustiado, descubrí por parte de La Viuda Negra la verdad.

_Muy tarde._

\--Lo siento, Pet. Tony no podrá salir de esta... él tiene cáncer en el lóbulo frontal de su cerebro. Le queda muy poco tiempo.

Las palabras de Natasha fueron dagas a mi corazón, malditas puñaladas que me dejaron sin fuerzas, pues bien sabía que, en ese momento, en el cual mis lágrimas caían erráticamente, Anthony estaría postrado en una cama de hospital, suspirando el poco aire que aún le quedaba a su alma.

_Era el último de los vengadores en saber aquella horrible noticia._

Quise llegar a donde él se hallaba, besarle antes de que el último grano de arena bajara, pero efectivamente, en cuanto atravesé la puerta de la habitación, pude divisar como el doctor y sus ayudantes, desconectaban el cuerpo pálido de Stark.

_No había llegado a tiempo._

La desesperación me inundó, intenté llegar a él pero las enfermeras me detuvieron, me estaban pidiendo algo pero yo no tenía razón para saber que estaban diciendo, no podía oír más que los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón chocar con mi pecho.

_Me sentía destruido._

En cuanto me sacaron del cuarto, no pude hacer más que correr, correr lejos, sin importar quién me viera, hui. Ya nada importaba. Mi mente estaba nublada y la única imagen nítida, era la apagada sonrisa que Tony conservaba todos los días en sus labios.

Entonces un sentimiento de odio se apoderó de mí, surgió en mí un sentimiento de desdén e ira ante la imagen de su antiguo héroe, Steve G. Rogers. Pensé en la culpa que tenía aquel hombre por la muerte de su amado, sabía que él la tenía. Fue por él que Anthony se halló en un hueco de depresión y estrés constante, donde no podía hacer nada más que seguir creando nuevos inventos, donde no podía detener la expansión de su industria, donde no quería dejar un vacío en su legado.

**_Su legado._ **

Mi respiración se tranquilizó y mis ojos se fijaron en el horizonte que era tapado por los grandes edificios de New York; entonces volví a pensarlo.

_**Tony no lo hubiera querido así.** _

Mis lágrimas desbordaron de nuevo, estaba pensando en matar a la persona que Tony más amaba, tan sólo por haberme dejado corroer por el odio, por la venganza... por la envidia. Porque aun sí no lo deseaba admitir, aun sí era una opresión en mi pecho; sabía que Anthony había muerto con aquella imagen en sus memorias. Había muerto pensando en que nunca pudo volver a ver el rostro de su amado. Había muerto sin conocer mis sentimientos pero aun así, amándome todos los días que estuve con él.

Apreté mi pecho y en mitad de las calles neoyorquinas empecé a llorar como un niño perdido. Pues lo estaba. Sin él, no podía seguir, no sabía por dónde caminar; sentía que el piso se caería en cualquier momento y con él, yo caería a un vacío en donde nadie me encontraría.

Entonces, el teléfono interrumpió mis sollozos y con él mis ojos se agrandaron, el mensaje era corto. Y había sido programado para ser entregado a mi buzón a esa hora. No tenía remitente y el mensaje parecía Spam. Lo hubiera ignorado para seguir con mi pena, pero el que llevara el logo de "Stark's company" hizo que mi interior se removiera. Y no era para nada.

_"Lo siento, debía habértelo dicho antes, ¿no, Pet? Fui muy egoísta para pensar en que hubieras deseado, pero creí que esto era lo mejor. Y seguramente me arrepentiré por no haber visto tu hermoso rostro en mis últimos momentos, pero está bien. Debo descansar, niño._

_Dejé todo a tu nombre, mis casas, mis autos, mis laboratorios, mis armaduras, mi empresa. Todo es para ti. ¿Por qué? Bueno, dejé de mirarme el ombligo un rato. Además... eres lo más cercano a un heredero que he tenido. Aunque nunca te consideré como tal._

_Al final de cuentas tú fuiste la razón de porqué dejé ir el recuerdo de Steve._

_Lo lamento, debes de sentirte decepcionado, pero al menos ahora, que estoy por partir, quiero ser sincero._

_Te amo, Peter. Espero que encuentres prosperidad y satisfacción en tu vida._

_Quiero que seas mejor que yo, ¿vale?_

_Adiós, mi dulce Pet."_

Nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida. Y menos por amor. No por un amor tan puro como el que sentía por él.

Y ahora, estaba solo, con aquel amargo sabor que quedaba impregnado en mis labios, sabiendo que nunca podría sentir aquella piel nuevamente. Sabiendo que había perdido mi tiempo y la muerte, había reclamado su premio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía como un año que lo hice y no lo recordaba para nada, pero cuando finalicé y terminé con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me di cuenta que era mío y que tenía que publicarlo -con algunas modificaciones pero puro en esencia-


End file.
